Fire Emblem
Summary Fire Emblem is a tactical RPG which takes place in multiple medieval fantasy settings. Most of the games feature different characters and locations but all still exist in the same multiverse. Power of the Verse Overall Fire Emblem is not very powerful as many of its characters lack large destructive feats. That being said the games do have several massive final bosses which are capable of large scale magic attacks. There are many large dragons in the games which have been shown destroying large castle towers and the strongest spells usually have at least room to building sized area of effect so most characters should be around building level. Several characters were shown to destroy pillars of solid ice with ease, thus are scaled to large building level. (Some characters have certain feats and weapons that put them on tier 6.) A typical Fire Emblem character should have hypersonic speed as many of them can dodge arrows, lightning attacks and meteors on a regular basis. Also the sword master attack animations in some games show them moving faster than the eye can see. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: JustSomeWeirdo SpiralMaster Sheoth GreenGiant400 Flames of power64 CoreOfimBlanace(COB) Xanix Darkanine Xanxussama1010 Opponents: Hipper VircaTheDestroyer (loves the series but some of these feats are outliers and have no real weight) Neutral: SoyHop Lina Shields Characters Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon and Mystery of the Emblem Marth Caeda Abel Nabarl Bantu Gharnef Medeus Camus Naga Anna Merric Catria Est Palla MInerva Cain Maria Jeorge Gordin Ogma Jagen Michalis Barst Wrys Merric Draug Fire Emblem Gaiden / Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Alm Celica Duma Mila Catria Est Palla Fire Emblem Mystery of the Emblem / New Mystery of the Emblem Tiki Sheena Catria Est Palla Fire Emblem: Geneaology of the Holy War ''' Seliph/Celice Sigurd Deirdre Arvis Manfroy Julia Julius '''Fire Emblem Thracia 776 Leif Raydrik Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Roy Lilina Fae Zephiel Idenn Cecilia Narcian Sophia Fir Raigh Clarine Gwendolyn Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword Eliwood Lyndis Hector Florina Nino Raven Kishuna Zephiel Nergal Fire Dragon Karel Bartre Ninian Athos Serra Ursula Hawkeye Matthew Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones Eirika Ephraim Lyon / Demon King Formotiis Fire Emblem Path of Radiance Ike Greil Titania Mist Mia The Black Knight Ashnard Sothe Dheginsea Nephenee Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn Micaiah Ashera Yune Ashunera Fire Emblem Awakening: Chrom Lissa Frederick Robin Virion Panne Nowi Lucina / Lucina (Future Past) Owain Inigo Severa Basilio Tharja Morgan Gangrel Validar Grima Olivia Cordelia Donnel Cherche Stahl Sully Henry Lon´qu Gaius Walhart the Conqueror Fire Emblem Fates: Corrin Azura Felicia Jakob Gunter (Birthright) Ryoma Takumi Hinoka Sakura Oboro Setsuna Kagero Saizo Subaki Azama Hana (Conquest) Xander Camilla Leo Elise Peri Effie Beruka Niles Selena Laslow Odin Arthur Neutral Characters: Kaze - Sumeragi Iago Hans Anankos King Garon Faceless Stoneborn Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE: Itsuki Aoi Tsubasa Oribe Touma Akagi Kiria Kurono Eleonora Yumizuru Mamori Minamoto Yashiro Tsurugi Fire Emblem Heroes Alfonse Sharena Bruno (Fire Emblem) Veronica (Fire Emblem) Weapons Falchion Sword of Seals Ragnell Yato Important Calculations Elibean Holy Weapons and Ashunera´s Tierings. Meteor Dodging (Applies to all of FE except for 6, 7, and 8) Fire Emblem Fates: Destroying Pillars of Ice. Dodging Bolting (FE 6,7 and 8) Category:Nintendo Category:Fire Emblem Category:Games Category:Verses